


The interview

by daisy111



Series: Sweetheart [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Jared, First Time, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Sweet Jensen, Top Jensen, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy111/pseuds/daisy111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks he fell in love with him during the interview before he had to fuck him in front of a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried writing again. This was so much better in my head. Sorry for the mistakes english is not my first language. I love J2 and I hope they don't ever see this. (Sorry j2)

 

 

Jensen doesn’t even know what he is doing right now. For fuck’s sake he’s 32-year-old grown men. He doesn’t need this. But when his friend Chris called him with the promise of some barely legal, very delicious, very shy twink Jensen just couldn’t say no. He’s no pornstar but once in a while he likes to be in front of a camera and the money isn’t bad either. Maybe he will have a good time. A great time if he’s lucky. The only think that makes him drive at ass o’clock to the set is the description Chris gave him about the guy he was going to take in less than an hour. Legal. Barely. Tall and gangly. Really pretty. Dimples. He gets excited about the dimples. He is man enough to recognize it. He just hopes the guy is worthy. And boy was he right because as soon as he sees a glimpse of the guy (kid) he realizes that he so, so is. The kid (is he really legal?) is fucking tall. And cute. Like really cute. He makes Jensen smile so big he’s afraid his face is gonna break. Jared, Jensen finally remembers his name, has this brownish floppy hair that falls constantly in his eyes during the whole interview. He is really shy and blushes every time he catches Jensen looking at him, and let’s face it, Jensen does that all the time. Those fox eyes barely look straight at him, instead they ramble on his body, which makes Jensen’s cock twitch. The pretty pink tints his cheeks and he still has a bit of baby fat on his face which makes this fucking thing very very wrong. But as soon the dimples make their appearance  Jensen is gone. Badly. 

He’s currently sitting right next to Jensen, his right knee touching Jensen’s and trying to answer Chris’ questions without blushing. He doesn’t succeed. His voice is really smooth and soft, which makes Jensen wonder what does he sound like with a cock deep inside him. Jensen’s mind gets distracted with the thought until Jared shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Jensen concentrates in the little interview Chris is making them do. Although it’s basically towards Jared, he hopes it’s over soon so he can get a teste of the cute boy.

“I-I have never …you know…” timidly says Jared, unable to finish his sentence.

“You have never taken a cock before?” Chris asks incredulously. What? Jensen obviously missed a big part from the interview because five minutes ago he was asking Jared what were his hobbies and now the kid is confessing that he’s a virgin. Jensen is torn between thinking ‘this is so so wrong’ and ‘so so hot’. 

“You want your cherry popped on camera, Jared?” Jensen hears himself talking without any filter and sees the boy’s eyes grow bigger as his face gets pinker. This is the first time (other than the “Hello” he told Jared when he first saw him earlier) he speaks to Jared and hopes he doesn’t scare him off.

“Yeah” Jared says almost breathless, and then gives Jensen a shy little grin. This kid is gonna be the death of him.

“What do you think about Jensen being your first? You like him? I know he does because he doesn’t do this with anybody and I know him.” Chris says to the kid and Jensen has to agree to the last word he just told him.

“Yeah-yes, I like him. He’s big” says Jared and immediately gets the innuendo that came out of him. “I mean… he’s really tall…” –he tries to clarify.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m plenty big” Jensen interrupts him. And then he grabs his chin gently and kisses him softly. His lips are so soft and delicious and he opens them so Jensen can put his tongue inside him and kiss him lazily. When their tongues touch Jared lets out a tiny moan that goes straight to Jensen’s dick and he begins to kiss him harder. Before he realizes one of his hands is on Jared’s hipbone and the other on the back of his neck, playing with the soft curls of his hair, which makes Jared purr of pleasure. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. 

The kid crawls and sits on Jensen’s lap, his long legs folded on the couch and his arms on Jensen’s ribcage caressing him. They kiss hard and dirty, licking at each other’s mouths, biting lips and letting little gasps and moans out between them. Jared grins big, showing those cute dimples and Jensen wants to eat him alive. Then Jared starts to rub his cock against Jensen’s and to fuck his mouth with his tongue, breathing hard and needy, whispering tiny “yeah’s” and “more” and “Jensen”. His hands are all over him, touching, exploring Jensen until he says “I want to see you, Jensen” and proceeds to take his shirt off. He kisses Jensen’s chest and neck, touching his stomach and lowers his hand until it rests on Jensen’s bulge. He massages it while he sucks on his neck, making Jensen lose his fucking mind. The kid is eager and all over him, his tall figure somehow fits in Jensen’s lap, and Jensen can’t stop kissing him, smelling him and he wants to see more, too. He takes Jared’s shirt off and admires his gorgeous body. He’s more muscular but he’s still skinnier than Jensen. He puts his hands on Jared’s lower back, travelling slowly down to feel a perky, tight ass.

“Fucking hot baby, such a tight body. How many people tried to get into your pants, huh? God I can’t imagine anyone that wouldn’t want you. So fucking beautiful.” Jensen can’t stop praising him, and frankly, he doesn’t want to. Jared seems a bit confused and tries to keep kissing him but the possessive part in Jensen wants to know, just so he can mentally kill them all.

“Uh…well there have been a few men…” Jared confesses shyly, “but I wasn’t sure so I didn’t let them have me.” He says and smiles a little at Jensen. 

“Are you gonna let me have you, sweetheart?”

“Are you gonna make it good for me, Jensen?”

“Fuck yeah I’ll make it good. I will make you moan my name and it’s going to be taped so all those men can see what they missed baby. You gonna show them what they missed?” Jensen whispers in his ear, not sure if the camera would catch it, but he hopes it does.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good” And he keeps kissing him because it feels good inside his mouth, with the kid wrapped around his body. Jared breaks the kiss and stands in front of Jensen and starts unbuttoning his jeans, kicks his shoes and socks off until he’s wearing only a pair of very tight black boxers that leave nothing to the imagination. He keeps his eyes on Jensen, suddenly not shy at all, and he sinks on his knees in the ‘v’ formed by Jensen’s legs. His hands are on Jensen’s thick thighs, slowly moving up and down, hazel eyes looking mischievously at him. Jensen puts his hand in his hair, gently petting him which makes Jared moan loudly, surprising everyone in the room except Jensen. Jared is flushing again but he lowers his head over Jensen’s dick, only his expensive jeans between them. Jared kisses his dick through the jeans, little damp kisses that make Jensen’s eyes roll and breathe really hard.

“That’s it sweetheart, you look beautiful on your knees. Have you ever sucked a cock before?” Jensen just has to ask, has to know if anyone has ever been inside that sinfully hot mouth. Jared shakes his head and looks down, embarrassed. 

“Fucking hot baby, so no one has ever fucked your pretty mouth, huh?” He caresses the little pout that Jared is making. “Thank god Jared. I am the only one allowed inside your mouth, right baby?” Possessive Jensen just can’t stand it anymore. He needs Jared or his going to lose his fucking mind. Jared just stares at him, licking his lips unconsciously, and nods.

“Take my cock out Jared.” Jared does and gasps and immediately starts pumping Jensen’s dick in his hand. He’s fascinated with it, can’t stop looking how hot and heavy it is in his big hand, can’t stop wondering how it would feel in his mouth. He’s about to find out when Jensen is speaking again.

“Sweetheart open your mouth a little bit” Jared does, obeying Jensen without a doubt, and Jensen puts the cockhead on Jared’s bottom lip and just teases him. The cock looks obscenely large against his mouth, and Jared sucks at the precome that adorns Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck baby.”

He starts sucking him off slowly, swallowing just the tip. Those puppy dog eyes are a little teary as Jared tries to take it further in his throat and chokes a little.

“Oh my god Jared” Jensen can’t believe how good Jared is. Sure it’s a bit messy, spit all over Jared’s mouth and chin, but that just makes it so much hotter. Jared is trying so hard to take more of his cock, but he can’t quite do it and chokes again. He releases his cock with a ‘pop’ and looks at Jensen like a puppy.

“Am I doing a good job, Jensen?” And he seems concerned that Jensen isn’t enjoying this. He’s so wrong and Jensen intends to prove it.

“Sweetheart you’re doing great. Your lips stretch so wide around me, you have no idea how hot that is. The noises you do…so fucking hot baby. Suck me please.” If Jared doesn’t keep going Jensen is sure he’s going to cry or die of blue balls. 

Jared flashes him a smile and instead of sucking Jensen’s cock, he lowers himself even more and takes one of his balls in his mouth. Fucking hell. Jensen doesn’t know what to do with himself and he fists Jared’s hair even harder, making Jared moan around his balls, sending shivers down his spine. Jensen wants to take this kid home and never let him go.

He keeps sucking Jensen’s sack until his jaw aches and Jensen takes him by his arms, pulls him towards him and kisses him hard. They walk glued together to the bed, holding hands and touching each other with Jensen’s jeans hanging on him and Jared’s boxers with a big wet spot in front. As soon as Jensen sees that he yanks the clothes they have left and gently puts Jared on the huge bed. He looks so cute, tan figure against white sheets, cock half-hard and covered in come, giving Jensen a dimpled grin and slowly spreading his long legs. Jensen wants to destroy him but he remembers this is the kid’s first time and Jensen is a gentleman after all.

“Jared are you sure you want to keep going? ‘Cause it would be fine if you didn’t.” Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

Jared gives him a look Jensen can’t quite understand, his eyes a little wet but he nods enthusiastically and Jensen is on top of him immediately. Their cocks rub against each other and Jensen rolls them so Jared is spread on top of him.

“You’re gorgeous Jared, can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“Then don’t” Jared simply says.

Jensen kisses his face, his neck to distract him a bit and he puts his left hand on Jared’s hip to hold him in place and the other one pets Jared’s hole. As soon as his finger presses against his dry hole Jared groans and whispers ‘more’. Jensen can’t deny him anything so he grabs the lube that Chris kindly gives him and covers two of his fingers. He starts petting Jared’s hole and feels the tightness so he just keeps kissing him and massaging the tight muscle. Jared is all whimpers and little puffs of air, moaning like a little slut and being impatient as he ask for “harder Jensen”.  

“Are you all right baby?” Jensen asks and looks at his face for signs of discomfort. Jared shakes his head and tries to impale himself on Jensen’s fingers but Jensen keeps his hold on his hip.

“Shhhh baby, you gotta be patient and I don’t want to hurt you, ok? Promise me to tell me if I’m hurting you?” Jensen is being sweet to the kid, he wants his first time to be the best, and he’s going to make it good for Jared, because he deserves it. He looks so needy and so perfect on top of him, and Jensen hasn’t feel like this for a long time.

“Promise Jensen. OH it feels so good.” He moans the last word as Jensen’s finger gets inside the tightness that is Jared. He fingers him slowly and by the sound of it, with too much lube but he doesn’t care. 

“You ok baby?”

“Yes. But I like how you keep asking me.” Jared smiles and tries to ride Jensen’s finger.

They continue this rhythm for a long time until Jared loosens a bit and Jensen puts two fingers inside the hotness. Jared cries out and moves his little ass against Jensen’s hand. 

“Jensen please…p-please more” He’s babbling and his hands are on Jensen’s dick, jerking him slowly but firmly.

“Ok sweetheart, but slowly okay?”

He nods and Jensen puts his cockhead against Jared’s slippery hole. He’s not stretched enough and Jensen knows it but he just can’t wait anymore and he promised he’ll be careful. When Jensen’s cockhead is inside him, Jared he can’t help himself but moan so loudly he’s afraid he’s going to hurt his throat but he can’t shut his mouth. He just lets himself go and enjoys being fucked, shallowly, because Jensen is amazing and cares about him. The tip is going inside and outside him in an easy rhythm, making his hole stretch every single time. Jensen is looking him in the eyes, pupils so dilated the green is almost impossible to see, and petting Jared’s hair with one hand and massaging his hole with the other, touching the spot where his cock disappears inside Jared.

“I can take more, p-please, Jen.” Jen. The kid called him Jen. Just when Jensen thought he couldn’t be more adorable.

“Ok, ok. Jay if it’s too much please tell me.” He is not going to hurt this kid, Jared’s first time will be perfect, even in front of a camera. Jared’s body is still, waiting for Jensen and looking at him with the most beautiful, trustful eyes he’s ever seen. He’s pushing inside him, slowly, oh so slowly because Jared is still a bit tight, but he’s warm and wet and perfect and Jensen doesn’t want to be anywhere else ever again. He pushes a bit more and hears Jared groaning so he stops, fully buried inside the kid.

“That’s it sweetheart, all inside you. Are you doing ok? Hmm?” Jared looks beautiful, his eyes a little wet again, but Jensen thinks he’s okay.

“I’m more than ok Jen, it’s just…could you not move for a moment? I just want to get used to it, it feel so full Jensen you have no idea. God I love it, love that you’re so thick. Mmmm.” And he starts rolling his hips so slowly, so perfectly Jensen is going mad. He’s still fully seated on Jensen’s lap but it already feels so good Jensen can’t imagine what it’ll be when he starts riding him. As soon as the thought comes to his mind, Jared is starting to push himself up carefully, groaning at the sensation and gripping Jensen’s shoulders tightly. He’s moving up and down Jensen’s fat cock, rhythm increasing as his hole loosens a bit more and starts moaning like a filthy slut. Jensen can’t believe the sight in front of his eyes: this beautiful, beautiful boy chose him to be his first, and is riding Jensen’s dick so good and so dedicated, touching Jensen and wining him over with every action of his elegant body. Jared is made for sex, the way his hole swallows Jensen, the way his body moves along Jensen’s, the sounds that are coming out of his mouth, Jensen could look at him forever. And he intends to do that. He wants more of Jared and he’s going to woo him until he’s Jensen’s. 

“Jen I think I’m going to come, Jen I’m so close…” And with a cry he comes untouched, his face showing pure bliss. He grins at Jensen and starts riding him again, contracting his muscles and practically milking Jensen.

“C’mon Jen, do it. Please please please. Inside me please. C’mon Jen.” And Jensen comes so good inside him, feels a bit exhausted but so relaxed and peaceful. Jared is moaning softly, circling his hips, body limp in Jensen’s hands. He yawns and puts his head under Jensen’s chin, kissing his chest softly until his hips cease their movement and falls asleep. Jensen grins stupidly and whispers to Chris and his team to let them alone for a little, so Jared can rest. He pulls a sheet over Jared’s naked body, pets his now empty hole and rubs the come around it. Jared makes a happy little sound but doesn’t wake up and Jensen decides a little nap isn’t going to hurt him either. 

The first thing he sees when he wakes up are dimples. Jared is smiling, still on top of him.

“I fell asleep on you. Sorry” He whispers and turns around and when he sees they’re alone he’s confused.

“S’ok sweetheart. I told them we need a little break.” They both can’t stop smiling at each other. “Come here.” And Jensen kisses him again, until they are breathless. Jensen is going to ask him out until he remembers.

“Uhm, how old are you Jay?”

“Nineteen.” He is blushing a little.

“Fuck, and I was going to invite you to my apartment.” Jensen just groans because, nineteen? Really? He is so young. And cute. But young, he repeats in his head.

“You could still invite me, you know…” And the smile is gone. He looks a bit sad and Jensen hates himself for putting that look on his face.

“I’m thirty-two” He dumbly says. Jared just shivers at that. He loves that Jensen is so much bigger than him, in every sense of the word.

“So?”

“You still wanna come?” Is this kid even real?

“Jen, I don’t sleep with the first person who shows interest in me. And I know I came to Chris, and this is pretty unusual thing to do for your first time, but I wasn’t gonna do it if I didn’t like you. I do like you. And I love the things you did to me. I want you to do it again.” The shy smile is back on and really, Jensen just can’t say no. “And I wanna watch the video. With you. If that’s ok?” He barely whispers.

“If it’s okay with me? Oh my god, my dick is getting hard just thinking about it baby.”

“Then let’s go to your apartment then.” And he looks for his clothes and starts getting dressed. Jensen takes his time and suddenly realizes that if Chris puts their video on the website, everybody is going to see Jared. No fucking way. He won’t allow it.

“Why don’t you wait by my car outside? I’ll be out in a minute, just need to speak with Chris. It’s the black impala.”

“Sure.” Jared says, pecks him on the lips and goes outside.

 

 

 

“Hey buddy can I talk to you?”

“Jensen, man, thank you for making the hottest video of the decade. Where’s your boy? I want to congratulate him too…”

“Yeah. About my boy. Imma need you to give me the only tape. I don’t want anyone to see it.” Jensen smiles sweetly at his friend. “Please. For the old times, man. I’m begging here.”

“Ow man, are you serious? You’re not going to let the world enjoy it? Man you suck.” Chris pouts but gives Jensen the only tape. “You know I was afraid you were going to ask me that. You were never good at sharing what’s yours.” He winks at him and leaves a confused Jensen.

He picks his jacket and goes to his Jared and his car. His Jared? And when did that happen? Jensen you’re so gone…

Jared is leaning against the impala, going through his phone until he notices Jensen and smiles.

“Hey I’m kinda hungry. You wanna have lunch with me?” He looks hopeful. Jensen just kisses him hard against the car.

“Of course. But hurry, we have a movie to see.” He shows him the tape.

“You got the tape? I thought we would watch it on-line?”

“I don’t want anybody to know the way you sound with my cock deep inside you, so I asked Chris not to post it and he agreed.” They both shiver.

“Oh…” 

“You seem disappointed.” Jensen says.

“No! I just didn’t realize you felt that way…about me.” His cheeks are pink again and Jensen hopes that never goes away.

“How could I not?” He simply says and Jared grins so big, he makes Jensen’s heart even warmer.


End file.
